


A Scent Overwhelming

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Snow Endangered | A Final Fantasy XIII Fetish Series [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Feminization, M/M, Prostitution, cross-dressing, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: It's time for Snow to move up the ranks.Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

Snow looked down at the letter, trying to make sense of it. The first problem was that he wasn’t even sure if it was addressed to him. The name Snow still felt very foreign to him – but the trooper who had handed him the paper had insisted that this was for him. Pacing up and down in his room, he tried to make sense of what had happened. Up to this point, he had been quite wrapped up with just pleasing the lower ranks of the Psicom, but it seemed that the higher-ups had caught wind of what was going on in the barracks, and now wanted a piece for themselves. It did make Snow slightly nervous. He was good with the men, but someone in a higher position still was a completely different beast altogether. Upsetting those would have consequences, of that, Snow was sure.

And still, there was a certain thrill about the thought itself. The letter hadn’t specified a date or time when he was to arrive anywhere. It was just a memo of sorts, to inform him of what was to happen in the future. That immediate future just happened to include lot more higher-ranking men and their special needs. If he did well, then that would mean that he could get a nice bonus, and that would definitely make for an even more comfortable stay with Psicom. But it still left him at a crucial question. What would be demanded of him? The letter had not illuminated that part of the demands made to him. He just knew that the higher-ups wanted to have a go at him, but he had absolutely no idea what that effectively would entail for him. He guessed that they would give him specific tasks to their liking, but it still did nothing to quell the nervousness bubbling in his gut.

The door opened after a brief knocking sound, and one of the Psicom troopers came in with a tablet full of food, as well as a package under his arm. As per usual, there was just an exchange of small pleasantries, before Snow was left to his own devices. The contents of the package immediately made him curious, but he held back for the moment, in favor of eating. He had been hungry for some time already, and was relieved that they hadn’t forgotten to cook something slightly more flavored this time. It was not that much of a special meal – something the other Psicom troopers would undoubtedly also receive – but it had been given a pinch of salt more, which already made all the difference.

Snow chewed carefully, pondering what the contents of the package could be. It was quite flat, which at first prompted him to think that it might contain a picture he could hang on the wall. But it didn’t hit him as something that would be gifted to him here. A book seemed equally unlikely, even if the dimensions would have been fitting. It probably was some part of a prank, which would be harmless enough. The troopers liked to play the odd trick on him, but they never did something so malicious that Snow would have lost his trust in them. It would make him groan at first, then laugh with them. He half hoped for a prank, actually. It always lightened the mood, and that was what he enjoyed about his interactions with the troopers.

He was all the more surprised when he opened the package and found a selection of lingerie in it. Snow blushed until his ears felt like they were burning, as he slowly went through the contents of the package. There were several sets of lingerie, a small card with just the words “For our favorite” written on it, and no indications of who had sent that package in the first place. Snow had to sit down on the bed for a moment, rubbing across his face and trying to calm down. There was just so much going through his head right now that he had difficulties really thinking straight. They had selected those pieces for a reason, and he could imagine a couple of scenarios where he would need to dress in those rather flamboyant pieces of lingerie. It probably also meant that they wanted him to look extra presentable whenever he would have to go to one of the higher-ups.

Snow slowly spread out the different sets on top of the bed, looking over how many different styles and colors had been selected. That looked an awful lot like a whole list of people had requested particular lingerie for him to wear to their appointments. He bit on his lower lip, appreciating the soft fabric, but still feeling in way over his head. He had gotten quite some practice with the different Psicom troopers, but he still thought that one of the higher-ups must be a bigger piece of work than he could have fathomed at that moment. It was exciting and terrifying all in one.

“You’re really something…” Snow sighed and splayed out on the bed again, amidst all those different pieces. This was more than he could see himself handle. It was making him awfully nervous to think about the higher-ups demanding for his presence. For him to come to their rooms personally, and see to their every whim being fulfilled. He was good at going with the flow, he saw no problem there. What he thought could turn out to be problematic, however, was the thought that they might have very specific requests he might not be able to fulfill after all. He often had heard the troopers complain about the higher-ups not knowing that what they demanded was simply not achievable.

Snow laid one hand over his heart, breathing deeply to calm his erratic heartbeat. He was working himself up way too much. He had to keep a cool head, and that would help him go through with everything that the men would demand from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow woke to a knock on his door. After his little fright he had fallen asleep rather quickly, and probably had slept through a bit of a commotion. He quickly got onto his feet before the door opened. He had no option to lock it, but he still was granted more than plenty of time to recover between assignments, not to mention that after lights out, it was usually also time for him to catch some sleep and wake up refreshed, or to someone standing over him with a sneer and an early morning request. Either way, he definitely couldn’t complain. The only thing was that sometimes, it was a bit distressing to have the troopers be able to walk in on him at just about any time of the day. It was bordering on the annoying territory, but for the moment, the troopers were behaving themselves. They probably had received a chewing out at some point after Snow had collapsed from a lack of sleep…

A trooper in slightly differently colored uniform came in. He either was of another sub-division of Psicom (which were more like fraternities than really branches of military), and gave him a long look up and down. Snow tried to remember what this color scheme meant rank-wise, but he was having a small blackout there. He just had no idea, but he guessed that it might just be the elite troupe under someone’s command. He smiled pleasantly (he hoped it came across as such), and was handed a letter. It was curt, and basically just stated that he was expected in about 15 minutes’ time in the barracks of a higher-ranking Psicom member. There was no legible name, but there was a scribble and a stamp, which indicated the genuine signature of a member of Psicom.

Snow sighed, going through the different lingerie sets. He had been given no kind of indication as to what color would be preferred, or what style. He supposed that he could guess what would be liked. There was a definite tendency towards black and laces in the selection of lingerie, and there were some duplicate items, which he now went through. Snow furrowed his eyebrows, hesitating with a relatively skimpy set. It was lacey and black, but he couldn’t be completely sure that it hadn’t been selected by someone specifically for him. Grunting in annoyance, Snow took another look at the invitation. He turned the letter around, and sighed quietly. Of course, he could have guessed that they would give him an instruction even with such a detail. They had, after all, apparently banded together and spent a part of their budget on just a selection of things for him to wear.

“There we go…”

It had been a completely different set than he would have thought. Snow furrowed his eyebrows, struggling a moment with figuring out how he was supposed to pull the purple velvet over his groin without absolutely every single detail showing. Much of the lingerie seemed custom made, to allow for him to wear it comfortably enough, and not squeeze into way too small bits. Even with how they treated him at times, they were all quite mindful of him. Impressive, if he thought about how, apparently, he had been a right pain in their necks. Snow couldn’t remember how that should have looked like. He wasn’t a big fighter, though he could be sassy if he was getting the impression that the troopers had called for him out of habit, instead out of the need for him. He then would start teasing them, until they would just break down into a mess. Snow hadn’t gotten this opportunity too often, but if he already had been trained to have more stamina than a trooper during sex, then he thought it just fair that the troopers should work for it.

Snow tried to move around with the lingerie on, and immediately had to keep it from slipping off of him. The fabric was smooth enough to slip whenever he even twitched a muscle. Well, that wasn’t annoying at all. Snow had to keep a finger hooked into the panties, which were barely more than a stripe of fabric really. With that in mind, and after a quick glance at the clock, Snow set out to go to the specified room of the Psicom official.

“Come in.” The door was leaning open, and Snow slowly slinked inside. He tugged at the fabric, then looked around. The lights had been dimmed, which made for a nice mood. That didn’t cover up, however, that there was a certain odor in the air. Snow sighed quietly, chuckling to himself. It should have been obvious that some things would never change here. As, for example, the habit of the troopers to lure him in with that one smell that they had used to make him do just about anything.

Snow carefully pressed the door closed behind him, then came into the room proper. The Psicom official was standing next to the bed, and a quick look around allowed Snow to take in what kind of Psicom warrior this was. The uniform of a Psicom Executioner hung over a chair, with the tell-tale collar, which gave them a sort of regal air. The man still was standing with his back to him, stark naked, and his skin littered with several small scars. With their possibilities, medical practices were fast and easy, and scars only remained whenever the wearer decided so. There even were ways to get rid of years-old scar tissue.

“I hope that my instructions weren’t too hidden.” The soldier spoke in a casual tone, though Snow could detect a hint of uncertainty in it. He supposed that it was just the difficulty for the soldier to really wrap his mind around the current situation. As far as Snow was aware, no one else of his specific vocation was available within the barracks.

“Not to worry. It was all quite clear.”


	3. Chapter 3

Snow was on his knees, doing what he did best. His tongue slowly teased along the man’s thigh, and teased small twitched and shudders out of him. Snow smirked to himself, pleased with what he was feeling beneath the tip of his tongue. He wanted to make sure that he would leave an overwhelming first impression, and that required him to take especially good care of the man, who never had experienced him in action before. Snow rested his tongue for a moment, then wetted it again and trailed it along the perfectly sculpted muscles of the Executioner’s abdomen. In every crease, he could taste the salt, and he chuckled quietly to himself.

“You must have exerted yourself greatly today, if you’re so exhausted by now. I wonder how long you will endure.” A small bit of teasing. Snow could always get away with a small bit of teasing, and he was convinced that he could get away with it even here, in the presence of a higher-ranking member of Psicom. A small, unwilling grunt came back, and Snow pacified the impatient soldier with a long, laving lick along his abdomen. He already had understood. Less jokes, more licking. More taking care of his client.

Snow carefully worked his way up along the Executioner’s chest, trying to remain patient and slow with his movements. He long had found out that slow was the best going to make the soldiers lose their minds, especially when they were not used to such a treatment. With how the muscles were twitching and shuddering beneath Snow’s tongue, he knew that he was doing something very right. It didn’t matter to him that the soldier probably should have taken a shower beforehand, to feel a little more alert to this treatment. Well, the cold traces his tongue left in its wake were probably more than enough to make the soldier focus every last bit of attention on him.

“I see now why the men were so taken with you.” The man stayed him for a moment, giving Snow a moment to relax his jaw. As much as he was used to this, that didn’t mean that his jaw didn’t start hurting after some time. “You seem very diligent and thorough. I guess that I have to recommend you to others, as much as it seems like a waste in my eyes. But they told me to either report you to be quite satisfactory, or as an unnecessary distraction to the men…”

Snow lifted an eyebrow, unsure of how to react. He understood what the man wanted to tell him, but he didn’t quite understand the sentiment carried in his voice. He never had thought about trying to become exclusive to anyone. In fact, he thought that this would be the easiest way to sow unrest in the ranks of Psicom. That was something which he didn’t want to happen, since it ultimately would make his work unnecessarily difficult for him. And he didn’t know how else he would have gone through life by that point. He had heard allusions that he had been an entirely different person before, but Snow found such sentiments highly ridiculous.

He nuzzled against the man’s abdomen, sighing quietly against his skin. Only when he felt a slight nudge, Snow continued trailing his tongue over muscles and in between them, taking in everything that the man was willing to give him. There was a sense that he was doing what the men wanted, without able to fully admit to wanting such lecherous things happening to them. He paused, always very briefly, to give his tongue and jaw a bit of relaxation, before continuing on a gentle, steady path, up and down the man’s body. Bit by bit, the smell became less intense, and by the time that Snow had been pretty much all over his torso and arms, the Executioner was shuddering all over, barely able to contain himself any longer. The lingerie was long forgotten, even if that cursed pair of panties had long slipped down beneath his ass, exposing him for the soldier to see him in all of his glory.

“Quite excited already.” Snow sat back and looked up at the man, who was looking back at him with unrestrained greed. He ignored the fact that he had grown hard from licking over the sweaty body. It was of no importance to Snow, as long as the man he was tasked with pleasuring was getting a kick out of it. It wouldn’t be the first time he would remain unsatisfied, and it wouldn’t be the last time. But at some point, he would get his kick, and that was that.

“Always for a big hunk like you.” Snow had learned that some phrases would just get the men to strut about proudly like peacocks, and one of those phrases would always include how manly they were. He then always ignored that his own physique was nothing to be scoffed at, even after having mostly been relatively inactive throughout the day. Having sex all day long wasn’t exactly the kind of training that provided a massive bulk. And as with the others before, the Executioner just puffed his chest, showing off his muscles even more. Snow had to admit that he was an impressive guy, and even more so because he could still carry himself with an air of grace about him.

“Come here already.” It seemed that greed was finally taking over logical thinking. Snow was more than happy to go along with the flow, and huffed softly when he was rather unceremoniously thrown atop of the bed, the soldier soon all over him. Snow allowed every bit of it, even if it as getting a little rough when the Executioner was getting a little impatient with him. Snow received a very rough kiss, which left him gasping at the end. But he was more than ready to give the man a good ride, and have a first taste of what it was like to “serve” under a higher-ranking officer.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow had to drink quite some water after he was done with his assignment. He felt dried out, and actually in a quite good way. He wouldn’t have thought that possible, but with how well everything had gone, he couldn’t be annoyed over the dry feeling in his mouth. Gulping down the last bit of water, Snow looked at himself in the mirror, then immediately began preening himself to look more than just presentable. He had to be ready at a moment’s notice, so it was paramount for him to keep a clean appearance, and to be ready for just about anything. Snow breathed in deeply, then removed the slippery lingerie and threw it into a laundry basket.

Snow stretched with a yawn, smiling to himself. He had done well, so he guessed that he would soon be demanded by yet another man. While he waited for that to happen, he took a quick shower, to make sure that he didn’t smell of another man, as soon as he would be called to his next client. Just when he got done drying himself off, there was the tell-tale knock, and surprisingly, the fully dressed Executioner he had been servicing just minutes earlier stepped in. Snow didn’t bother to hide his body behind the towel. It was a small thing, so it wouldn’t have hidden anything at all.

“You’re a lucky one.” The Executioner chuckled, then handed Snow a small letter. “There are quite some higher-ups who have expressed interest in you. It might take some time before they can agree on who is allowed to go first. I would take you a second time, but I’d be afraid that I rouse jealousy with the others. And that is not a good thing with my colleagues. After all, we still should be able to work together.”

Snow chuckled quietly, toying with the letter, but without reading it. He leaned in the doorway to the bedroom, quite aware that he was being gazed at longingly. “I know how difficult it is to get everyone to play along. It was already difficult enough with the soldiers swarming me so much. They all wanted a piece of me, and with them being so numerous…”

The Executioner laughed roughly, and pulled Snow closer. They both were cleaned up now, but Snow still thought that he could catch a whiff of sweaty smell. He allowed for some appreciative gropes, and a small sigh came from the Psicom soldier. It almost made Snow think about going for a second round, but he was keenly aware that such a decision alone could be grounds for intense jealousy between the different Psicom officials still all pining for a piece of him.

“Don’t make this harder on us than it has to be.” Snow gently pushed the Executioner back, shaking his head lightly. “There is no need to pine over me so much. You will be able to enjoy me again, there is no doubt about it. But before that, you will have to be patient. I’m not saying that I didn’t enjoy being with you, but you have to appreciate that I can’t be exclusive to anyone.”

The Executioner sighed and nodded, then stepped back with a visible inner struggle. “I know. I should know. I mean… Yes.” He fidgeted lightly, then turned around. “I will be looking forward to having my next encounter with you.”

Snow closed the door behind the man, sighing quietly, before he turned back towards the bed, and sitting down. What was it that made him think about the Executioner so much? Or about the encounter in general? It was only special in regards towards him having moved up the ranks towards higher-profile clients, but that was about the full scope of it. He couldn’t read too much into it. It was dangerous to think much beyond what had happened. There was a distinct need for him to be aware of what was happening around him, and to react to what the men needed. He couldn’t get hung up on an individual. That had already been clear to him when he had still serviced all the soldiers. They, too, had been a bit difficult to handle at times, because there always would be the odd soldier taking about getting him out of here, and showing him the proper life. Snow never understood what the soldiers meant to say with that. He had his proper life here. There was nothing amiss for him. He was given everything he needed, and there was no reason for him to worry that he would be neglected any time soon.

He opened the letter, going over it. It was pretty much a letter from one of the commanders, Yaag Rosch, informing him that he was to be tested thoroughly during his next days. It would be his responsibility to take care of everyone who was in need of some relaxation. In the same letter, Rosch assured Snow that there would be no need to worry for Snow about the exact sequence of men he would be visiting. They would talk amongst themselves, and then would get back to him in their own time. It would be soon, though. They were impatient to unwind for a while, and Snow could guess that it would only take a short period of time before they had settled on a list with all of them receiving some attention from him in a sensible amount of time.

Snow sighed, laying back down on the bed. The soldiers had been much faster with settling who was going to have a piece of Snow at what time. But it seemed that the higher up you were, the more difficult it was to settle on a schedule that would be agreed on. He supposed that it gave him some time to relax, but then again, Snow felt impatient to get to know the men he was to service from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

Snow had been right in his assumptions. Soon after the Executioner had brought him the letter, a second letter was delivered to him, by someone pushing it under the door. Snow went over to pick it up, resisting the curious urge to find out who had delivered it without wanting to be seen. As he almost has suspected, Yaag Rosch was not to be the next one to request his presence. It was a different high-ranking officer of the Psicom, who was apparently struggling with quite pesky rebels constantly making his plans go haywire with their ferocity and the many ways in which they sabotaged his every effort. Snow was not sure how to feel about it. He didn’t know what was going on outside of the barracks, so he was definitely not qualified to make any statement about it, but he supposed that he should feel one way or the other about it. Yet, there was nothing for him to ponder.

Snow scratched along his neck while he went through the invitation in detail. It had saved his hide the last time, and this time, he suspected it would do so again. He hummed lightly while he went through his carefully sorted lingerie to find the matching set for this time. He was not quite sure for a moment, because the letter had specified one of the black sets. Groaning softly, Snow furrowed his eyebrows and chewed on his bottom lip, before he decided that he had grabbed the correct set. Silk, with an elaborate pattern along the backside of the panties. They were a bit bigger this time, but the pattern made up for what at first glance had seemed to be more fabric.

“I’ll never understand it…” Snow shook his head with dismay and wiggled into the lingerie. Why had they made it more difficult for him to select the appropriate pieces? He supposed that they wanted to test just how much attention he paid to them individually, but it still seemed very odd to him. There was just so much that could happen which would throw off the whole selection process, it could end up with him going with exactly the wrong piece. That was his foremost worry, really. Other than that, he was quite sure that his skill with his tongue would always make him leave in good standing.

Snow slowly wandered along the corridors, his attention focused on the directions he had been given. They were quite precise, and he couldn’t help thinking that they probably had been written by quite the stickler. That probably would make his work a bit more interesting, but not necessarily more difficult. If the man knew so exactly what he wanted, then it would be easier for Snow to go along with the flow.

He stopped in front of a blue door, looking down at the directions. He had followed them closely, and a blue door had been indicated as the end of his search through the barracks. However, he was a bit unsure if this was really the correct door. Snow sighed quietly, then decided to just knock on the door. He waited patiently, and was a bit surprised when the door really opened. The man in front of him looked him up and down impatiently, then grumbled something under his breath and waved him inside. Snow was baffled by such rude behavior, but he was not about to argue his case. He had shown up at the specified time, he had followed every instruction – what was the problem, then?

A few minutes later, Snow was smirking to himself. There was no problem at all, if one could call being tense and a bit grumpy a non-problem. He was taking diligent care of the man, and with how he felt the muscles twitching beneath him, while hearing those small moans and grunts, Snow thought that there was no way his client could be grumpy any longer. His lingerie had been thoughtlessly discarded right at the beginning, and Snow had absolutely no idea where in the room it could have landed. Not that it was something that he bothered to think about right now. All in all, he was more than happy to show once more that he knew how to make the men happy, and he was the only one to know how to properly do it.

“This is crazy…” The man muttered beneath him, squirming with every stroke of Snow’s tongue. Snow was humming softly to himself, just going on, since he got no indication that he was to stop right away. “This is so goddamned crazy…”

Snow didn’t comment on it. He knew that he had this effect on men, and he used it to full effect. It was one of the few things he could control. Outside of that, his days were planned, and his schedule was full, and he had exactly one task that consumed his entire life. His ability to make the men relax and unwind in such a way was important to the whole barracks, and he was reasonably sure that he was being handled as one of the great assets of the barracks, with regards to his capabilities to reduce stress by such an enormous amount.

“H-Hold on for a moment.” Snow stopped, allowing his jaw to relax a little. He already had been feeling the slight cramping of how much he had licked along the man’s body, and he just watched the Psicom officer. He was laying there, new sweat beading on his forehead, and his eyes closed. He was overwhelmed, and Snow couldn’t blame him. Not being used to this kind of treatment did surprising things with one’s stamina. He waited, until he got an unmistakable sign that he was to continue his soft laving of attention.

Chuckling, Snow bent his head down again, trailing his tongue along the muscles and sighing to himself. He was just doing what he did best, and that was exactly what was needed here.


	6. Chapter 6

Snow went through three more officers, before he received a surprise letter that he wouldn’t be needed for a bit of time. He was confused that something like that would be brought to him, but he guessed that the officers were, at the moment, preoccupied with something very important, and couldn’t afford to get side-tracked. He was being told that he would have to do with the soldiers again for some time. He was not opposed to it, just very confused as to what was happening. He might find out in the future, but it was unlikely that the officers would freely share such information with him. He was privy to some of their worries, but they were always careful to not tell him too much.

Bored one night, since none of the soldiers seemed to be interested, Snow strolled around the barracks, a thin bathrobe wrapped around him, since it had grown a little colder than usually. Weird things were going on outside the barracks. He had felt several vibrations rocking the whole building all day long, and a sense of dread was hanging over the facilities. The soldiers didn’t show openly what they were worried about. If anything, they were joking more than usually, but Snow had learned to read that as a sign that they were a bit tense about something. He wondered if those strange rebels were to blame for that. He didn’t even know what those rebels were fighting for, or against, or what reason they had to give the Psicom such a headache anyways.

He stopped in front of one of the few windows to the outside he was allowed to look through. The Psicom had restricted access for him in some respects, and he could live with that. Snow knew that it most likely was to protect him from something, or keep his presence in the barracks a secret. It could have given the rebels a wrong impression of him being a prisoner here. It was not the most elegant solution to the problem, but the only one Snow could fathom for the moment. So, he just could stand there and wonder what was going on. His place was to relieve worries, but sometimes, he thought that it would have been nice to in turn be able to confide in someone. Not that he would have voiced such concerns freely. If the Psicom troopers saw the need for it, they would give him someone to confide in. Of that he was sure.

A noise made him turn around. Snow blushed faintly when he saw a couple of officers coming into his direction, but they were occupied with discussing something and didn’t pay any mind to him. They stepped into a side corridor, and soon enough, their murmuring was swallowed behind a door which closed with an audible clanging.

He was alone again, free to entertain himself with his thoughts about how the Psicom could be worried about him getting to know too much about the outside world.

“There you are.” A rather firm voice made Snow turn around in surprise. A white-haired man stood in front of him, giving him a long, neutral look. Usually, Snow was used to appreciative glances or even the odd lewd stare, but this here was uncomfortably removed from what he knew. If anything, Snow had the impression that there was little emotion going into the white-haired man’s first appraisal of him. He had the feeling that he knew this man, but Snow was sure that he never had seen him before amongst the Psicom. Maybe from the far distance, but he couldn’t be sure about that either.

“I expect you to come to my room in half an hour.” The white-haired man turned around, giving a good look at the embroidery at the back of his coat. It depicted what looked like a mechanical angel, or at least, that was what Snow could make of it at first glance. “Don’t be late. I want to make sure that I’m not mistaken about you…”

Snow blinked, confused about the phrasing of that request. Why would the white-haired man be mistaken about him? He tried to make sense of it as he hurried back to his room to get ready. When he came into the room, he saw the envelope that had been pushed under his door. Flustered, he immediately picked it up, and went through the contents. His cheeks blushed a crimson red when he realized what apparently had happened. The white-haired man was none other than Yaag Rosch, one of the most high-ranking Psicom members he had heard about up until this point. Snow apparently had missed him by just a couple of minutes when he had left the room, and apparently had grown a bit impatient with how long it had taken for him to find him. Snow glimpsed at the clock, comparing it with the time specified in the request for his presence. He wasn’t running late yet, but he was dangerously close to it. Rushing to his closet, Snow searched through the provided lingerie, blushing even more when he realized what kind Rosch had selected for him.

Snow had to calm himself down before he could do anything more. He was so flustered by his little faux-pas that he thought that he was about to melt into the ground from embarrassment. He rubbed across his cheeks, sighing quietly, and then settling down finally. He had made a mistake that had been almost unavoidable. He never had encountered Rosch before, and never had been told how Rosch was expecting him to behave. Snow could only act upon what he knew, not on what he could only guess to be true. Wiggling into the skimpiest set of lingerie yet, Snow got ready for Rosch. Now, he could make up for the slight mistake of before. And more than just that.


	7. Chapter 7

“I see that you are more reliable than I would have thought.” Rosch’s greeting came with the same calm tone as before, and Snow couldn’t help blushing yet again. What was it about that tone that made him feel slightly uncomfortable, yet like he had done nothing wrong? That probably was a miracle only Rosch’s voice was capable of. He at least never had encountered a soldier or an officer who would have been able to do the same.

He came closer to Rosch, slightly hesitant about what he was to do. The officer had completely flustered him, and it made Snow unsure how to behave around Rosch. That hadn’t happened to him since the very beginnings of his work with Psicom. Rosch noticed his confusion, and grinned about it. It didn’t help Snow’s confusion, especially not when he casually stripped off his uniform and presented a bulky body which would have made about anyone cry with envy.

“I have heard that your tongue can do wicked things. I would like to find out for myself.”

The comforting scent was there again. Snow was a bit embarrassed that it was so easy for him to calm down by now. There was a certain feeling that he might come across as too greedy, seeing that he was being so aroused by just this scent. Rosch didn’t comment on it like Snow had feared initially. Snow slowly got onto his knees, gripping Rosch’s waist with both hands. He was still shuddering slightly, but then ran his tongue along the v of Rosch’s waist, appreciating how well-defined those muscles were. The valleys between them felt firm and like they too were set into stone. Snow blushed just imagining how this powerful body would rub against him, with all those hard ripples making him imagine all sorts of things.

“You’re quite diligent.” Rosch’s voice still was calm, slightly smug, and speaking with this confidence that was almost baffling. How much control did this man have over his own body? Snow couldn’t even begin to imagine it. He would find out eventually, but he had the sneaking suspicion that him licking along Rosch’s body would not necessarily get him close to what would make the officer melt beneath him.

Snow gently trailed his tongue up along the chest, hitting a patch of hair. Rosch was not as neatly shaven as many of the Psicom members, probably because he didn’t have to answer to so many superiors as the others. He could afford to be a tiny bit sloppier, but he would also crack down on the others that would be lenient with themselves.

Snow shuddered all over, looking up to Rosch questioningly. The officer was a picture of calm composure, which spurred Snow into more action. He wanted to make the officer lose control, so he would have to kick his efforts up a notch. He still had to observe his own limits, though. He couldn’t go licking for an uninterrupted period of time for however long he wished. Sometimes, he would hit the nerve of a soldier much sooner than this, but it seemed that Rosch would be his biggest challenge yet. Snow wetted his tongue again, then moved up along the man’s chest, tasting every single muscle and valley between those very muscles.

“Better already.” Praise, however brief it was, was a good sign. Snow gulped briefly, mostly to fend off the early numb feeling across his tongue. Stretching it out too far tended to do that, though he had at least already built up a certain tolerance. Snow huffed gently, moving into a half kneeling, half cowering position. It was difficult for him to do this all while standing up, but Rosch showed no sign that he would move to the bed any time soon. All there was for Snow to do was moving further up, while he had to balance himself on his knee and the ball of his foot.

Snow hit an especially wet spot, and almost coughed from surprise. Rosch must have exerted himself for quite some time to build up so much, and Snow briefly wondered if he could handle this. The officer apparently had pushed himself further than the soldiers usually did, and that made a very soft blush appear on Snow’s cheeks. He admired Rosch for his tenacity, but he really had to ask himself if it was that healthy. If this pushing would lead to negative effects, he would probably feel bad for Rosch, even if he knew that Rosch was quite able to take care of himself.

“That is quite pleasant.” Rosch smiled to himself, his eyes half closed. He chuckled quietly, looking down at Snow with an inquisitive expression. “Is that all you ever do?”

Snow sat back on his haunches, a mock insulted expression on his face. “No, that is not all that I do. But it seems very much like the preferred method of unwinding.”

With that, he leaned forward again, to go on with his treatment for the officer. It wasn’t the first time that this question was asked, and it probably wouldn’t be the last time. It didn’t bother him really. The Psicom men could taunt him all they wanted about it, but after a maximum of three days, they would come back to him, trying to act like nothing had happened while they were unwinding beneath Snow’s expert tongue. Snow didn’t blame them. It probably was scary to lose control to someone who wasn’t necessarily stronger than them.

Rosch threaded his fingers into Snow’s hair, gently guiding his head. There was an expression on his face Snow couldn’t possibly mistake, and he already was looking forward to the consequences he had produced by just licking Rosch’s body so diligently. Rosch would take more still, however he pleased, and Snow was all too ready to give him whatever he demanded. After all, the officer had earned himself some quality relaxation time. And if it could be delivered by Snow’s tongue, then all the better.

 


End file.
